Play the night away
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Dumbledore made a mistake that night. He used a portkey instead of personally delivering the boy who lived. He never saw privet drive...
1. The horror!

**AN: Hey guys! So I've diving back into the Crossovers again and I thought to myself.** _ **"If I was going to make a crossover with something I've not done yet what would it be?"**_ **And then I realized hadn't done this! So I'm doing it! Let's see… Explanation… important facts… This is set at whenever I want it set! So… The main canon is the same with the bites of 87 and 83 but all of the anim- You know what I'll just explain as I go! Umm… Make a pun before running and going to the story… Are you ready for Freddy? (Running sounds are heard before a scream.)**

A while ago there was a pizzeria. But it had closed years ago and a family bought it to live in so it wouldn't be taken apart… This is the story of that family.

Minerva looked at the quill which wrote shakily and somehow scared,

 _Harry James Potter-Inkurudo-Fazbear._

 _Pet Inkurudo-Fazbear (Her actual name has a thingy I can't do with a keyboard. I don't think… At some point I'll have her real name be used before never using it again. One of the U's in her last name is the same but I can't skip that)_

 _Amai Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Nousagi Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Felix Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Freddy Fazbear-Inkurudo_

 _Victoria Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Billy Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Cassy Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Frederick Fazbear-Inkurudo_

 _Tony Inkurudo-Fazbear_

 _Gemma Fazbear-Inkurudo_

 _Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare_

Before it stopped and the address somehow appeared.

 _Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria._

"I must tell Albus about this…" She whispered grabbing the letter and taking it to the Headmasters office while a copy of it appeared on her desk fading away to somewhere else…

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**

A young boy grinned as he ate a pizza with other children around him arguing or messing around. "These are better than ever!" He said happily while two blonde girls giggled happily and brought in more pizzas.

"Guys we need to hide! Dad just told me that we have visitors asking about us. I mean all of us!" A child wearing a white dress with white hair ran in quickly.

"Vicky? What do you mean all of us? As in the main group or everyone in the building?" The boy asked worried.

"Everyone in the building Harry!" Vicky shouted running off to a corner in the main room which had a pink curtain around it and closing it.

"Oh no… Everyone in positions!" Harry yelled running to a large stage and jumping down a trapdoor while everyone else ran to different places. The two blonde girls ran to the stage and stood side by side holding cupcakes, a boy with bronze coloured hair ran towards an old looking stage with purple curtains and a rotting sign, two boys with blue and purple hair rolled their eyes and headed to the stage and held their guitars in a battle pose, two boys in suits stood together with microphones in between the others on stage while a girl with a mask on the side of her head sat inside a music box. This all happened in less than a minute.

"Are you sure this is the right place sir?" A woman asked a man with a limp and glowing purple eyes.

"Of course it is. You think I can get around my own home? This is where they sleep, eat and relax." The man said checking a pizza. "Ooh still warm!" He grinned eating it.

"Well where are the children?" She asked worried.

"They're on the stages, in the box and in the stage." The man said pointing around the room as the lights went brighter revealing horrid looking robots all around with some covered in fur and others in plastic.

"T-Those are not children…" She whispered scared before the stage opened to reveal a horrid looking machine that looked like it had been patched together with parts from other ones. It turned towards her and smiled horridly before all the machines started singing together with childish voices.

" **Come play with Freddy,**

 **play the night away!**

 **All Freddy's friends have come here to say;**

 **We'd love to sing a song with you,**

 **it's our favourite thing to do,**

 **cause we love you through and through!"**

As they sung they all started turning into children and giggling madly. The one that had been patched together stepped towards her. "Who are you? You better not hurt us… Or we'll hurt you first…" He whispered as his eyes glowed an unnatural shade of green as his mouth whirred with mechanics.

"Harry potter… This is where you've been?" She asked horrified.

"The lads been livin' with us since he was a wee babe!" One of the children told her from behind a purple curtain. He also happened to be wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Felix get dressed." The man said with a sigh.

"I don't wanna! I like my shorts!" Felix refused angrily.

"What he meant to say is that Harry lived her since he was two. Felix just doesn't know how to talk normally." The girl in white with white hair told her quietly.

"But Albus put him with his relatives!" Minevra exclaimed in shock.

"He put me with those things?" Harry asked angrily as the rest of the children hid in different places except for one.

" **Harry… I want to say kill him but I don't think it's a good idea."** An echoing voice came from a girl dressed fully in black with black hair, lips, eyes and nails.

Harry started calming down before shaking his head and vanishing without a sound.

"Oh this isn't good…" A girl from inside a box said shyly. "We need to find him…" She said.

"Oh right we should probably introduce everyone!" The man said. "I'm Mike Schmidt. These are Felix, Freddy, Nousagi, Pet, Amai, Billy, Victoria, Frederick, Tony, Cassy and Gemma. Oh and Nightmare technically but she kinda shares the body with Gemma. You can tell who's in control from the voice as well as the appearance. Gemma wears golden colours you see." Mike explained introducing everyone.

Nightmare suddenly turned Yellow. " **H** i **I** 'm **G** e **M** m **A**!" She said happily with her voice sounding like It was static.

"W-Well it's nice to meet you all but we need to find Mister Potter now."


	2. Funtimes, Singing and cute comics

**AN: Hey guys! TheTwoMind here! So my laptop's been really laggy recently and I've had writers block sooo yeah… Anyway Life with Dani and Harry's discovery along with other fanfiction will be updated soon but I wanted to do this one. Oh and a review pointed out a flaw but I'll explain that in this. But it was one that I hadn't even noticed so thanks!**

Harry sat in one of the unused rooms of the old pizzeria while glaring at the wall. It was Dumbledore that had tried to put him with those things… If his dad hadn't found him and kept his job to look after him with the animatronics… He could have lived with them…

 **Flashback. 1901**

Mike stepped outside the pizzeria after his shift had finished for the week. He was going to have to quit his job since his parents wanted him to live with them again and they controlled his life, he was gonna miss those animatronics… "Gonna miss them. Maybe Foxy'll get some clothes on… Huh?" He noticed a small basket with a note on it holding a child. "What the hell? Manager gets here in a few minutes. I'll have to talk to him about this." He mumbled confused.

"Sir? You might want to see this." He told the manager who looked shocked and confused.

"Mike? What are you doing he- Is that a child?! Where did you find him?" He asked.

"Outside sir. I was hoping I could raise him here while staying the night guard. He could help the employee's by talking to the children or s-" He was cut off by the manager who smiled.

"Mike calm down. Of course you can. You're the best guard we have. By the way you still haven't explained the animatronics to me." He mentioned with a kind smile.

"It's complicated sir."

 **1987**

Harry sat on the stage with children around him happily. "I think you just need to tell that bully to leave you alone. And try to sound dangerous!" He told one of them who grinned at him happily.

"OI FREAK!" A fat child yelled at him before pulling him off the stage and into a table then stood right in front of Freddy. "I SHOULD BE UP HERE! NOW SING BEAR!" He demanded angrily.

"Nonono! Get out of the" Harry shouted before Freddy's singing routine started and his mouth closed on the front of the kids head.

"DUDDERS! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM YOU USELESS FREAK?!" A thin woman screamed drawing everyone's attention.

Harry sat in front of Mike and the manager. "What do you mean its closing? W-What's happening to the animatronics!?" He asked horrified.

"It's for the parents to feel safe. We'll close for maybe five years and then reopen once we've made the place safer. And make sure that children can't get that close the animatronics." The manager explained. "Of course if your father is ok with it you could both still live here… I'll just have to come round every so often to make sure everything's ok."

"That's fine sir. I'm just glad it's not closing for good." Mike said with a smile.

 **Present**

"How exactly are you machines and children?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Well you see, we all died before we could be born and at the same time the animatronics where being made, so our souls just entered the robots. After that we learned how to take the forms of what we'd look like as humans. That's why Felix doesn't have both hands." Freddy explained to her. "Of course the deaths were all natural. Death during birth, accidents before we could be born, stuff like that. Of course it is still quite sad but at least we didn't feel anything." He said sadly.

"Oh… W-well then… I'm sorry for bringing it up…" She apologised.

" **It's fine. We don't really care about it.** " Nightmare said with that echoing voice.

"Anyway… Harry may not have gone to their home but he still was hurt by them… The last time we saw them was why our home was closed to make people feel safe…" Pet said with a whispering voice.

"The fat one shoved Harry into a table, it was the table with the sharpened edge from all the things that broke against it… Then I bit part of his head off." Freddy said without emotion. "My singing routine started and well… I couldn't stop."

"Kid's stop scaring the lady! They're **T-Telling** the truth though" He said with his voice going static at telling. "Did it happen again!?"

Foxy suddenly grew a pair of fox ears which twitched happily before he started dancing along with Vicky. The others looked at them before the rest of the animatronics grinned and started dancing with their other versions or boyfriend/girlfriends. Soon afterwards Minerva and Mike heard singing and started listening.

" **I'm down but you know I'm not out, I've got another round**

 **Second wind and it's picking me up right off the ground**

 **I'm coming back again**

 **Can't break me I'm not givin' up, I gotta prove them wrong**

 **Take your time 'cause I'm not taking mine, I gotta stand up strong**

 **Voice in my head said to keep on going**

 **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing**

 **Need you to see me**

 **If you could just believe me**

 **Tell me it'll all be fine**

 **That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?**

 **Need you to see me**

 **And know what it's like to be me**

 **If you could just believe me**

 **Lost sight and my knuckles are white**

 **Not gonna break and bend**

 **My whole world was crumbling down**

 **But I'll still mend**

 **My bones, my skin breaking down wearing thin**

 **Won't break my will, no I'm not giving in**

 **What doesn't kill you's bound to come back for another**

 **You gotta fall, you wanna walk out stronger**

 **Voice in my head said to keep on going**

 **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing**

 **Need you to see me**

 **If you could just believe me**

 **Tell me it'll all be fine**

 **That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?**

 **Need you to see me**

 **And know what it's like to be me**

 **If you could just believe me**

 **I've found the strength and now I know where I can confide**

 **I've found a way to tame my own monster inside**

 **I've made my way and now I see it, I can reach it now**

 **Hold on to me, be sure you've got it memorized**

 **Yeah we'll survive the night**

 **Voice in my head said to keep on going**

 **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing**

 **Need you to see me**

 **If you could just believe me**

 **Tell me it'll all be fine**

 **That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?**

 **Need you to see me**

 **And know what it's like to be me**

 **If you could just believe me!"** Harry was sitting in the room music had come from with a microphone and other children who were giggling.

"Sing more! More more more!" A child with glowing green eyes and red pigtails shouted happily.

"Sorry Baby. I have to go now… But maybe you could have some ice cream later?" Harry said kindly before turning to Minerva. "Sorry about that… I just… I need to sing when I'm angry. Wait… I didn't know the Chica's were dating the Bonnies! When did that happen!?" He exclaimed with a grin.

"S-since a while ago… You never asked before though…" Tony stuttered holding Amai's hand while Nousagi held Cassy's.

"Huh… Oh! Dad I just remembered! I found some other animatronics a few weeks ago and well… I've been helping them feel ok. From what I can tell they killed a guy to escape a torture experiment and got dumped here without the owner knowing. Then they adopted the personalities they would have had if they hadn't been killed by the suit's they're in. This is Baby." He motioned to the girl with glowing green and red pigtails before Minerva gasped.

"She looks like a child version of Lily…" She muttered.

Baby cried as her head sparked. "NOT HARRY!" She screamed before hugging Harry's leg upset. "I had a nightmare Harry!"

Harry sat down and hugged Baby to calm her down. "It's ok… Anyway Ballora is the one with the cloth over her eyes. Her eyes were never put in so she had her eye's closed… But in this form… She doesn't even have eyelids to close…" He muttered as Ballora pulled the cloth down to show two empty sockets where her eyes would be. "Luckily she can see with sound so… It's not all terrible… Next is Funtime Foxy, But she wants me to call him FunFox." He muttered with a grin.

"Wait she or he?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Both. FunFox can change gender in human form. In animatronic form it's a combo between you and Vicky." Harry explained while a child whose gender was constantly switching was wearing ten pairs of sunglasses in a dark room. "And then there's Funtime Freddy and Bonnie hand puppet." He motioned to the boy in a white suit with pink added on (Fairly sure that there's comics online with a human Funtime freddy. I get my ones from a resident Purple guy on google plus so… I don't know the names. The comics are really cute though and I love them. If I find them again I'll change some stuff.) and a hand puppet that looked like a cloth Bonnie.

"Hi!" The puppet waved as The Funtime Freddy wrote what looked like an exam with one hand, a clipboard and really good leg strength.

"The hand puppet's also alive." Harry added as an afterthought.


	3. Discoveries, changes and scares

**AN: Hey guys! I'm having writers block for Life with Dani and Harry's discovery so if you could give me plot ideas you'll get a… Well you'll get something I guess. Send help. Oh and someone said that I should write out the plot before I put my face to the keyboard. First of all, how? How do I write without a keyboard? And secondly, I can't. Writing out a plot makes me have trouble with writing the actual story. So sorry about that!**

The students for Hogwarts entered the great hall with a bright blast of colour in the middle of the group. Minerva smiled slightly at the sight of it with Mike, who was sitting in the DADA chair.

"When I call out your name please sit on the stool!" She called out loudly before opening the list and calling the names out. Eventually she reached the part she was the most excited for.

"Harry James Potter-Inkurudo-Fazbear.

Pet Inkurudo-Fazbear

Amai Inkurudo-Fazbear

Nousagi Inkurudo-Fazbear

Felix Inkurudo-Fazbear

Freddy Fazbear-Inkurudo

Victoria Inkurudo-Fazbear

Billy Inkurudo-Fazbear

Cassy Inkurudo-Fazbear

Frederick Fazbear-Inkurudo

Tony Inkurudo-Fazbear

Gemma Fazbear-Inkurudo

Nightmare Nightmare Nightmare!" She called out without stopping and watching as the group pushed each other out of the way in order to get to the stall. "In that order!" She shouted making them line up in front of the stool

When the hat went on Harry's head it screamed in fear. "GRYFFINDOR! ALL OFF THEM FOR GRYFFINDOR IT'S ALL THAT CAN STOP THEM!" Before jumping into Minerva's arms. The group just shrugged and flocked towards the Gryffindor table.

"You're Harry Potter? But you don't have the scar! And why are you wearing metal over your mouth?" A pair of twins asked curiously before Freddy frowned.

"Fiddles! Fackles! Get off of them!" He said annoyed before two little dolls burst out of the twin's robes and onto Freddy's shoulders. "Good. Now stay there…" He told them.

"Yes Daddy!" They sung happily.

"To answer your question I never had a scar, and I fell into an old spring suit which got parts of my body torn off so dad had to replace them with animatronic parts." Harry explained letting his mouth open and reveal it was metal. "We then fixed said springsuit." He mentioned off handedly.

Minerva watched as the group planned out what they would do during the night to have fun and scare students. She frowned as Gemma terrified the students as well as worrying Albus.

Harry smiled as the group set up a room to look just like the show room from the pizzeria, conveniently it was linked to the great hall so it was very noticeable. The stages where all in the same places. The show stages facing the doors on the other side of the room, Pirates and kids coves were in the corners next to their respective stages, the music box was in the corner closest to the door with another smaller box next to it with balloons, and in the final corner was a small stage with a green curtain and sparking wires around it. "What do you guys think?" He asked them knowing the answer. They all grinned at him happily, well Pet just smiled slightly more than normal. He checked the time, midnight… Time to enjoy the show…

Fred and George walked around the school since the marauder's map wasn't working. It only said that a new room was in Hogwarts so they had to find it on their own. They entered the great hall and saw a new door. They looked at each other before deciding they would investigate in the morning.

In the morning all of the students where crowding around the new door and talking. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "Please move out of the way and allow me to open the doors!" She demanded and pushed the doors open.

" **Are you here to play? Let's play…"** An echoing voice bounced round the building making Minerva sigh quietly.

A set of voices started singing.

" **We're breaking down your lights and doors**

 **But we can't promise you no more**

 **Are you happy to come back for 5 whole nights?**

 **You say you're sick of all your fears**

 **But you keep coming back around here**

 **Perhaps it's time for you to be one of us now…** " They stopped as four horrid looking animal creatures walked in front of the doors, the song then continued.

" **Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!**

 **Don't! Cry! We're not so scary**

 **Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly**

 **Maybe you've just lost your mind**

 **Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!**

 **But we all know you're said and done** " They stopped again and let another set of the creatures, this time made of plastic or something, step forward and sing.

" **Now we're bringing it back and the gang is on track we're bringing a couple of friends**

 **There's so many of us we're causing a fuss we all know how the night will end**

 **Now you're hiding yourself but you know very well that it's making us one and the same**

 **We're leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle with only yourself to blame!**

 **We're back and revamped and there's not a thing you can do to stop us!**

 **Tonight** " They all smiled and let the first four sing again.

" **Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!**

 **Don't! Cry! We're not so scary**

 **Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly**

 **Maybe you've just lost your mind**

 **Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!**

 **But we all know you're said and done** " A single voice cut in past the rest of the creatures silencing them.

" **It's been years, I've been alone in here**

 **I've forgotten what it's like for me to smell your fear**

 **Am I driving you insane?**

 **Am I eating at your brain?**

 **No happy endings will ever find you**

 **Your heavy breathing and pain will all end soon**

 **You're picking up the pieces to the ghosts that will haunt you too** " A creature that looked like a fusion of the other two sets stepped forwards as the first four sung again.

" **Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!**

 **Don't! Cry! We're not so scary**

 **Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly**

 **Maybe you've just lost your mind**

 **Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!**

 **But we all know you're said and done** " All of the creatures stepped forwards together while some of them changed, becoming nightmarish with one of them growing tiny little versions around them. The new forms started singing in a new voice.

" **We're voices in your head**

 **We're monsters under your bed**

 **There's no tomorrow for you**

 **No matter what they said**

 **You know who you are**

 **And we know everything**

 **You've come so far**

 **Now you pull the strings**

 **That's right!** " They went back to normal and all of the creatures sung together.

" **Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!**

 **Don't! Cry! We're not so scary**

 **Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly**

 **Maybe you've just lost your mind**

 **Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time**

 **But we all know you're said and done** " They backed away as the doors shut before opening to reveal… An empty room with stages…

" **D** i **d** y **o** u **e** n **j** o **y** t **h** e **s** h **o** w?" A voice said from behind the watchers revealing the entire group and Gemma in the front talking to them.

"Wait… THOSE WERE ANIMATRONICS!" Hermione shouted angrily. "THEY WERE FROM FREDDY FAZBEARS! WHY WERE THOSE MONSTERS NEVER SCRAPPED!?" She screamed before fainting.

"I… Wasn't expecting that… I gotta say…" Harry muttered.


	4. Twice the singing!

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this story because I'm on a writing spree!**

The class entered the DADA room to see Harry singing while the others played music.

" **Yea, Okay**

 **In life we always will do as we wish**

 **In a black box in your head, is that bliss?**

 **You're crossing the line. Exceed your limit**

 **Let's go, take a step and I mean this minute**

 _ **Life's a bitch and we all know that**_

 _ **If it's easy then you're not trying**_

 **Now stop**

 **Which way's the right way to turn?**

 **Just ignore it go wherever yea here we go**

 _ **There are things that we can't have**_

 _ **Things that will all fade away**_

 _ **Is there a reason that I must push my heart upon them?**_ _ **OH**_

 **You know I never tried to understand**

 **I force it all to go my way**

 **I'm no better than those who put me down**

 **When I can't keep dreams and life apart**

 **You can't put out the fire in my heart**

 **Black clouds above me now will rain on me**

 **They want me to be the same**

 **But I know I'm gonna have to change**

 **Even if I go through hell**

 **I know that I'll change myself**

 **This is all my pride**

 **It's what I'm made of deep inside**

 **The fire that burns within my heart**

 **Will never be put out**

 **I'll always fight, I'll never stop**

 **I can't be stopped**

 **Oh baby my pride!** " He sung with Nightmare singing along in the background.

He looked up to see the class and fell off of the desk. "You should have made a noise!" He shouted annoyed.

"I think it was good. If you knew there was an audience… **YOU CAN'T** " Mike said with his voice freaking out at the end and his skin going a deep purple for a second. "Oops…" He muttered pushing the group to the desks and sitting in his. "So… Does anyone actually know how to defend themselves without magic?" He asked expecting shouting. He didn't get any, mainly because Harry was playing his guitar in the back of the room distractedly with a dangerous tune.

"You can't defend yourself like a muggle! They're useless!" A blonde shouted angrily. Mike smiled.

"So then… I'm a muggle and I can stop you kid." He said provoking him.

"STUPEFY!" The blonde shouted shooting a red beam.

Mike flipped away from the beam and then kicked him in the head. "I could have killed you then, but I didn't. Muggles aren't that weak you know…" He left the classroom leaving everyone in silence.

 **1 week later**

Harry watched Felix angrily hold a knife to his hands stump while Vicky taped it on. "What are you doing?!" Professor Snape shouted.

"I be trying to work! Vicky be taping this here knife to me stump!" Felix shouted back at him.

"Why would you have a stump in the first place?!" Snape shouted back.

"He lost it years ago idiot!" Tony yelled annoyed at him.

"Detention and 87 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped and stormed out.

Harry frowned annoyed.

 **Midnight**

Severus looked around annoyed. Now was the time to investigate the new room. He stepped in quickly and looked around it. He saw two corridors with flashing lights, he went towards them and saw a room with muggle tech. The chair grabbed him and stuck him to it as the phone rang, then activated. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Severus was worried after that. He checked the cameras and found all of the robots where he had seen them earlier in the night. He saw that next to the doors were clocks telling him it was 1 am. He had been there for an hour already… He checked the lights and found a purple rabbit outside the door, he quickly slammed it shut. Slowly he started to hear music coming from the stage…

" **Day and night my mind is running  
Reaching out 'cause I want something more  
That I've never had before**

 **I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming  
Beyond a want and now I need it  
Push me by surprise  
So I can take the dive**

 **Day and night my mind is racing  
Dents and foot prints I've been pacing  
What am I supposed to find?**

 **My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind!  
It eats at me all the time  
Can we stop and rewind?**

 **I'm not so sure**

 **When'd I become my own enemy  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story  
** _ **That's not worth a reading**_ **  
Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
** _ **Am I worth believing?**_ ****

 **I'm not so sure**

 **Eye to eye our worlds collided  
Ear to ear you kept me smiling  
Kept me happy kept me grounded  
Before I flew away**

 **And I felt it breaking  
Then you came around  
In this world of white noise you're my favorite sound**

 **When'd I become my own enemy  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story  
** _ **That's not worth a reading**_ **  
Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
** _ **Am I worth believing?**_ ****

 **Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa**

 **We brave and broken fewer  
Three cheers to fear the future  
We brave and broken fewer  
Three cheers to fear the future**

 **When'd I become my own enemy  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story  
** _ **That's not worth a reading**_ **  
Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
** _ **Am I worth believing?**_ ****

 **I'm not so sure…** " Two voices sung together like it was natural… He checked the time and saw it was 6: AM! He could leave! He ran out of the room and went back to his office to rest… Never seeing the children giggling in the room he'd left…


	5. Funtime solos and relaxation

**AN: Hey guys! Play the night away's back again! I know I should do Harry's discovery and Life with Dani but Writers block keeps kicking me in the sack. Also I now have a friend helping out with my fic's so they should be better! YAY!**

Harry sat with the Funtime group in the night. They were starting to change, Baby had gotten much colder, Funtime Freddy was starting to argue with Bon-Bon, FunFox was angrier and Ballora was being sarcastic. He looked at them and realised what was wrong. The original programming that had been active before they reset and became the true Funtime gang had rebooted. "I figured out the problem… But it'll take a few days to fix, the programming takes a week to fully install itself back in so we're fine." He told them leaving for the night to get the tool's he would need.

Right after he had left a young boy broke into the building to go explore. His best friend Dudley had been killed here, at least the Dudley he knew had been killed, and he was going to make those things pay… He looked around while a different song played quietly in the background…

" **Bring you down here in the dead of night**

 **Keep you working**

 **Try to survive**

 **We are secretly watching you too**

 **Trying our best to get at you** "

" **RUN** "

He looked around scared and ran into a room with cables hanging everywhere.

" **You can Run**

 **But You can't hide**

 **We'll always seek**

 **We'll always find**

 **You can Run**

 **But You can't hide**

 **We'll always seek**

 **We'll always find**

 **You can run**

 **You can try**

 **You can run**

 **But you can't hide**

 **You can run**

 **You can try**

 **You can run**

 **But you can't hide** " He heard the singing change to a worried more human voice.

" **They're laughing while finding**

 **I'm hiding, I'm trying**

 **I feel like she's lying**

 **I feel like I'm dying**

 **She's guiding me quietly**

 **Instructing me blindly**

 **Afraid of what might be**

 **I feel like I'm dying** "

In the back of the room a pink and white bear looked around with a puppet on his right arm.

" **I hear a sound** "

" _ **it's prolly just a mouse"**_

" **I see them in the dark** "

" _ **I only saw a spark**_ "

" **I know there's someone there** "

" _ **Not as far as I'm aware**_ "

" **Why don't you believe me?**

 **Maybe you're right** "

" _ **It's just another night**_ "

" **But I heard a creak** "

" _ **Just go back to sleep**_ "

" **I'm always quick to rage** "

" _ **so go back to your stage**_

 _ **wait… Now I hear it…**_ **"**

" **RUN"**

The bear looked right at him before he hid behind some kind of terminal.

" **What's that sound**

 **I know someone's there**

 **Hiding in the shadows**

 **Thinking I was unaware**

 **Who's that I see**

 **The birthday boy to be**

 **Let's invite him over**

 **Hurry up before he's bolder** " He ran from the room leaving the bear to look at the puppet.

" **Oh Bon-Bon**

 **Let's make this fun**

 **You can't deter me this time**

 **No I'm done**

 **I won't go back to my stage**

 **it's my new trend**

 **Well let's say hi to the new friend** "

The bear followed him out into the stage.

" **I knew I was right to think I would find you over here**

 **Well isn't it intriguing that**

 **You seem to be just a little bit weary**

 **Of Bon-Bon and me**

 **Well there's no need**

 **We know you want to deactivate us**

 **But we just can't let that happen**

 **Every night always it never changes**

 **But we can make accidents happen** " The bear told him getting closer…

" **We can make accidents happen** " And closer…

" **We can make accidents happen** " Even closer…

" **We can make accidents happen** " The bear was right in his face…

"Freddy! What are you doing? Back to the room! You're speeding up the programming!" A boy's voice cut into the silence and sent the bear to the room. "Ah…. You" The boy said kicking him out of the building.

Harry looked at Funtime Freddy annoyed. "Just… Try and relax. You're lucky I had some extras to fix you all tonight… I hope, the programming has to have rebooted a complete section of you to be shut down. You did that when you went crazy so now we just have to let the others do their things…" He told him angrily.

"Sorry Harry… It's just… I don't know, it felt right!" Funtime Freddy tried to explain with Bon-Bon interrupting him.

"Yeah! It felt like I had to calm him down and keep him away from the kid, but then it felt like I needed to kill the kid." Bon-Bon mentioned confused.

"That's because you're programming made you protect the guards from Freddy until he got too close." Harry explained before leaving for Hogwarts.

Harry played his guitar as the students slowly explored the Pizzeria room, of course he was in his animatronic form but he didn't really care. He started to sing slowly before singing out loud.

" **Let it all flow out  
Like a river running  
You cannot deny this  
That your kingdom's falling again  
It never ends**

 **You gotta see your life will end in shambles  
You learned to breathe but you can't see you're drowning  
We rise and fall into a different level  
Let your life drain out  
You're fighting back don't know what you've been thinking  
A walking burden can't you see you're sinking  
Hiding in shadows can you fight your demons  
Can you face yourself**

 **You will rise and fall  
Like a current about to end  
You could end it all  
But then what's left now to defend  
It never ends**

 **You gotta see your life will end in shambles  
You learned to breathe but you can't see you're drowning  
We rise and fall into a different level  
Let your life drain out  
You're fighting back don't know what you've been thinking  
A walking burden can't you see you're sinking  
Hiding in shadows can you fight your demons  
Can you face yourself**

 **I know you think that our new king isn't fair  
Leaves you gasping for air  
Breathe in all this despair  
This ocean of hate**

 **You gotta see your life will end in shambles  
You learned to breathe but you can't see you're drowning  
We rise and fall into a different level  
Let your life drain out  
You're fighting back don't know what you've been thinking  
A walking burden can't you see you're sinking  
Hiding in shadows can you fight your demons  
Can you face yourself…**" He finished and looked up to see the students relaxing. Freddy walked over in animatronic form.

"Hey there boys and girls!" He called out like he had used to all those years ago. "We wanna welcome you to the relaxation room! It's where we'll be staying while we're here and where you can come to relax whenever you want! Had a hard test? Come in here and relax! We'll provide you with music!" He gestured to himself, Nousagi, Harry, Frederick and Tony. "Entertainment!" He waved to Felix and Vicky. "Prizes from coupons you can get from the arcades!" He waved to Billy and Pet. "As well as fresh hot Pizza!" He waved to Amai and Cassy. "So have fun kids!" He shouted before walking away.


	6. Shipping and Grape is here!

**AN: Hi. You might have noticed that the Character list has changed, along with Pairings. What do you mean it's a harem? Nightmare and Gemma are literally stuck in the same body which changes with who's using it! There's no way around it! Literally no way! Well… Um… N-Never mind!**

Harry sat next to Nightmare as she struggled to stay in control. "You doing ok?" He asked her.

" _ **No… It hurts so… M**_ U _ **C**_ H _ **! Stay away Gemma…**_ " She whispered as she flickered in and out of control…

"Just hang in there until Mike and P can figure it out ok? Can you do that?"

" _ **Y-Yeah… I think so…**_ " She nodded as her hair turned golden for a second.

"Good girl. Just try your best." He said worried…

 **The day before.**

Harry watched as Nightmare ate. In a split second Gemma took over, which wasn't that unusual, what was unusual was that she started causing Chaos before Nightmare took over again…

 **Present**

"Harry!" Mike said as he and Nightmare looked up from the bed they were sat on.

"Yeah?"

"We _**F-F-Figured**_ it out!" Mike told them.

"Well?"

" _ **What is it?**_ " Nightmare asked him.

"Well… It's not… Gemma… She's trying to help you actually." He said.

"Then… Who is…? Oh…" Harry whispered understanding…

"It's Yellow…" Mike nodded.

"Damnit… I thought Chuck locked him away inside himself!" Harry shouted.

" _ **Yellow?**_ "

"It's the P of Chuck's universe remember? He was the one that killed them all."

" _ **Oh yeah… And if he's taking over it makes sense why we thought it was Gemma. They're both golden…**_ "

"Yep. _**B-B-But we have a solution!**_ " P and Mike told them. "Well it was P's idea… _**I-I-I just go into Nightmare to help! Then G-G-Gemma won't have to struggle as m-m-much!**_ "

" _ **Do it… Please…**_ " She whispered in pain. In a flash a purple version of Mike appeared from Mike's eyes, which turned black…

" _ **S-S-SWAN DIVE!**_ " P shouted diving inside of her eyes.

 **Mindscape**

P swum through a murky ocean to find the place in chaos… He saw the control booth of the pizzeria where Nightmare's mental form slept in control… Gemma was struggling with a Yellow Mike… " _ **W-W-What**_ " He whispered shocked.

" _ **P**_? _ **!**_ G _ **E**_ T _ **O**_ U _ **T**_ O _ **F**_ H _ **E**_ R _ **E**_!" Gemma shouted.

" _ **N-N-No! H-Harry will kill me!**_ " P shouted back. " _ **I-I-I'm helping you!**_ " He shouted to her as he grabbed the yellow him and hissed in pain. " _ **W-W-What was that?!**_ " He shouted noticing Yellow stains on his fingers.

A blast of static shot from Yellow's mouth.

" _ **I-I-I can't understand you…**_ " P muttered.

Yellow coughed annoyed before the static turned into words.

" _H-H-How about now?!_ "

" _ **Y-Y-Y-Y-Yep!**_ "

" _G-G-G-G-G-Good… N-N-N-N-N-NOW DIE!_ " He roared flying at him. P dodged him and threw a table at him. " _O-O-OW!_ "

" _ **H-H-Ha! I-I-I-Is that all?**_ " P asked with a grin.

" _ **T**_ h _ **a**_ t _ **'**_ s _**n**_ o _ **t**_ g _ **o**_ i _ **n**_ g _**t**_ o _**h**_ u _ **r**_ t _**h**_ i _ **m**_ m _ **u**_ c _ **h**_." Gemma told him.

" _ **G-G-Great…**_ " He muttered. He blinked and flew into the control room, booting nightmare out and taking over her body.

 **Real world.**

Harry watched as Gemma's body turned pure purple. " _ **H-H-H-Hi! I-I-I thought I could t-t-take over to help!**_ " P explained.

"Right…"

 **Mindscape**

Nightmare frowned as she saw Yellow. " _ **You…**_ " She growled as her form changed to animatronic. " _ **YOU ARE TRESSPASSING IN MY MIND! GET! OUT!**_ " She roared blasting him out of her mind through her nose. " _ **P? Can I have my body back now?**_ " She asked taking control again.

 **Real world**

Harry watched as Yellow went flying into Chuck's face and through his nose.

"Ow…"

" _ **Harry? Can we just lock Chuck in a box?**_ " Nightmare asked him.

"No we can't nightmare…" He told her as they headed to his room to talk in private, not hearing the other's snickering.

" _ **Fine…**_ " She muttered letting Gemma take over as she rested for the first time in two days.

" _ **Y**_ o _ **u**_ k _ **n**_ o _ **w**_ s _ **h**_ e _**l**_ o _ **v**_ e _ **s**_ y _ **o**_ u _ **r**_ i _ **g**_ h _ **t**_?" She asked him instantly.

"W-what?" He stuttered shocked.

"S _ **h**_ e _**h**_ a _ **s**_ a _**c**_ r _ **u**_ s _ **h**_ o _ **n**_ y _ **o**_ u." She said.

"Oh… Uh… Wow." He muttered.

Nightmare suddenly took control and saw his shocked look. " _ **What did she do?**_ " She asked.

"She said… You… Have a crush on me." He said with a dazed look.

" _ **Oh… She… said that? Heh… Guess that secrets out…**_ " She muttered.

Foxy burst through the door, well his snout did anyway. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" He shouted before walking away.

"Um…"

" _ **Uh…**_ " Nightmare and Harry both stalled until Gemma took over Nightmares limbs and slammed their faces together, forcing them to kiss. They pulled away after a few moments trying to breathe, then they tried to kiss for real carefully…

 **I don't know how to write kissing!**

Harry looked at Nightmare, "Does this… Are we dating now?"

" _ **If… You want to.**_ " She muttered.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" He asked her confused.

" _ **Well... Um… I don't know…**_ " She mumbled embarrassed.

"So it's a yes?"

" _ **Of course it's a yes you dummy!**_ " She shouted with a smile, pulling him into a kiss.

When she ended it he grinned at her. "Think you're coming on a bit strong?" He joked with his joking grin.

" _ **Of course not! This is coming on strong.**_ " She told him jumping him and knocking them off of his bed and onto the floor.

 **Five minutes later…**

Felix and the others waited bored.

 **Ten minutes later…**

Felix waited with Vicky…

 **Twenty minutes later**

Felix went towards the door and looked through the hole. They were still making out. He walked away annoyed…

 **Half an hour later…**

Harry and nightmare were still in his room, fast asleep… Mike smiled with P in his right eye watching. He put a cover over the hole and tucked the two into the bed with a smile. "Get some rest you two…" He said before closing the door and heading to check on the other kids.

Quietly Pet climbed out of her box and spoke to someone wearing a red scarf and holding a bottle of ketchup. "So… You were just in Howdy?"

"Yep. I'm kinda gonna stay there and use it as the home dimension boss." The person told her.

"Ok… Grape…" She said with a smirk before heading back to her box.


End file.
